Una vez mas
by Jeka Uchiha
Summary: Hola! Este es un Eric/Kenny o Keneric. Les prometo que no se arreepentiran de entrar a leerlo.   Lemmon


**Hola! Bueno se que habia prometido un Crenny pero... No ando muy bien ultimamente de inspiracion asi que subo este que tenia desde el año pasado xD**  
><strong>Como notaran esta hecho para navidad xD Pero me parecio un desperdicio no subirlo solo por eso asi que los que les guste esta pareja... para uds va! Debo admitir que el drama no me gusta pero este me salio tan asi que no supe porque xD Igual me gusto.<strong>  
><strong>Para que entiendan un poco mejor las cosas podrian leer el fanfic que subi llamado Realidad Inesperada. No es estrictamente necesario.<strong>

**Espero les guste.**

**Eric Cartman y Kenneth McCormick (c) Matt Stone - Trey Parker**

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

Era navidad y le encantaba eso. Era su celebración favorita después claro, de su cumpleaños. Y lo que más le encantaba era que Kahl no podía disfrutarla porque era un jodido judío.

¿Acaso la vida podía ser más justa? Cartman pensaba que no.

Camino por la fría noche cargando a su espalda una mochila con 3 regalos. Era la primera navidad que pasaba en el pueblo desde su ida a la universidad en la capital y no pensaba desaprovechar la ida. Tenía 2 cosas que hacer. Primera: joder a Kyle. Segunda: joder a Kenny.

Llego a la primera casa y con un hondo suspiro dio tres toques a la puerta. Uno, Dos, Tres. Tac. Tac. Tac.

— ¿Si? —El carmín y rizado cabello del judío se asomo por la puerta.

—Hola, Kahl —saludo con una cálida sonrisa.

— ¿Qué quieres _fat ass_? —una sonrisa así era para desconfiar si venía de Cartman.

—Quiero desearte feliz navidad, Kahl. Solo eso… pero claro tu no la celebras porque tu mataste a Jesús. Entiendo tu enfado.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Mira, este es mi regalo para ti —dijo mientras le entregaba una pequeña caja envuelta en papel regalo y un listo verde—. Es especialmente para judíos.

—Hij…

—Calla Kahl, se que estas conmocionado y aturdido por la emoción pero no tienes que decir nada. Agradécemelo mañana.

Y con una sonrisa cínica le dio la espalda mientras escuchaba los insultos que le regalaba Kyle. _Va uno._ Pensó.

—Oh, hola Cartman —saludó Stan con su cabello azabache alborotado y con un leve sonrojo.

—Hola, Stanley. Vengo a darte tu regalo de navidad —comento mientras sacaba de la mochila una caja grande y forrada de una forma sombría.

—Pues… gracias —farfullo Marsh confundido.

—También es para Craig… lo disfrutaran ambos. Salúdamelo de mi parte.

—Claro, claro…

—Se que está dentro, Stan. No soy tan estúpido. Deberían abrir el regalo… ¡ambos! —dijo con voz alta para resaltar su sabiduría.

—Si estoy aquí ¿te importa mucho? —Craig salió al frio de la noche con solo unos jeans puestos, su abdomen descubierto y en su cabeza la clásica gorra.

— ¡Craig éntrate! —grito Stan rojo como una manzana.

—No me importa en lo absoluto. Abre el regalo por Stan. Me lo agradecerás después —musitó Eric sin inmutarse por el semidesnudo Craig.

Sin esperar más comentarios se giro y se adentro en la noche. _Van dos. Ahora el principal._

**2.**

— ¿Como se supone que entre? —se dijo así mismo un castaño frente a una casa desgastada.

Tenía que entrar y sin ser descubierto. Tenía que sorprender a Kenny con su regalo de navidad. Tenía que hacer muchas cosas esa noche.

Con movimientos sigilosos rodeo la casa y se convenció que la única forma de entrar era forzando una puerta. Suspiro. Quería dejar atrás esos días de vándalo…  
>Con rapidez se dirigió a la puerta trasera y la empujo. Para su sorpresa se abrió sola. Entro en la casa que estaba en penumbras. Trato de recordar el lugar exacto de la habitación de Kenny pero con asombro reconoció que nunca había estado en aquella pobre casa.<p>

—No me iré tan fácil…

Fue de habitación en habitación abriendo cada puerta con suavidad y mirando en su interior. Se dio cuenta que al parecer no había nadie en casa y eso lo desilusiono un poco. Ya le quedaba la última habitación y con todo el aplomo que tuvo abrió la puerta y espió.

—Lo encontré —susurro para sí.

Sonrió de forma estúpida al ver la suave figura del chico adormilado. Su cabello rubio y lacio estaba alborotado por roda la almohada donde reposaba su cabeza; sus pestañas doradas refulgían a la luz de la luna; su boca rosácea reposaba en una tranquila sonrisa. Era muy hermoso, tuvo que admitirlo mientras entraba a la habitación y se arrodillaba frente a él.

—Creo que falle en la segunda parte de mi misión…

Con renuencia le dio la espalda al durmiente Kenny y saco de su mochila el regalo especialmente escogido para el rubio. Se levanto y lo dejo encima del escritorio que había en la habitación con delicadeza. _Espero te guste, Ken._

Se disponía a salir cuando algo le aferro su chaqueta roja con fuerza. Maldigo y se giro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Cartman?

—Yo… solo vine a traer tu regalo de navidad, es todo.

— ¿Y tenias que entrar hasta mi habitación? Sabes que esto es invasión a propiedad privada.

—Lo siento —murmuro con su rostro agachado. Nunca se había mostrado tan noble frente a nadie.

—Mírame, Eric.

Alzo su rostro y miro a Kenny. Sus hipnotizantes ojos aguamarinas brillaban pro algún sentimiento que él aun no comprendía. Estaba apenas con unos bóxers dejando al descubierto su maravillosa piel nívea.

—M-me iré, Kenny.

— ¿Cuál es la segunda parte de tu misión?

—No es gran cosa…

—Dímelo —la voz de Kenny subía de tono.

—Tsk… ya sabes… quería hacer lo que te hice la noche de la fiesta de encuentro.

El silencio que siguió a esa confesión fue el más incomodo que pudieron haber vivido. Kenny se dejo caer a la cama y paso un brazo por su cara.

— ¿Y qué esperas?

— ¿Qué?

—Adelante.

Cartman no sabía si lo decía en broma o de verdad se le estaba ofreciendo. No iba a cuestionar eso.

—Perfecto.

Se quito la chaqueta que traía puesta y los zapatos mientras que su mirada estaba fijamente en la figura del rubio que por su lado solo pensaba en que rayos se estaba metiendo.

—Lo siento.

— ¿eh? —quito el brazo que obstaculizaba su vista y vio frente a él unos hermosos ojos color chocolates que lucían tristes.

—Siento haberme ido sin avisar… soy un hijo de puta.

—Solo cállate _fat ass_ —tomo entre sus delicadas manos el rostro del mayor y lo beso desenfrenadamente.

Quería expresarle todo el odio, rencor, molestia que le hizo sentir su partida. El amor, desesperación, cariño y dulzura eran unos componentes más en ese fatídico beso.

—Te amo… te amo…

El camino escogido por Eric era el camino de la tentación. Sus labios voraces se deslizaron sensualmente por el sensible cuello de Kenny. Repartiendo besos y suspiros. Sus manos tocaban con casi reverencia el cuerpo delgado del rubio, sintiendo como se estremecía a su paso.

—Te odio, Eric…

—Lo tengo merecido.

De los ojos aguamarina salían lágrimas silenciosas. Le había dolido tanto la partida misteriosa de moreno que el solo hecho de que este estuviera sobre él besándolo y tocándolo se le antojaba imposible.

—No llores…

Sintió como acarician su miembro por encima del bóxer; sus lagrimas se convirtieron en jadeos.

—Cart-Cartman…

—No me llames así —protesto con su boca pegada al torso de Kenny—, llámame por mi nombre.

—Nunca más.

Lentamente introdujo su mano en el bóxer y sintió la energía que transmitía esa parte del rubio.

—No… ahhh!

Masajeaba lentamente pero con fiereza. Le encantaba escuchar las protestas y gemidos contenidos que soltaba el menor. Con su boca pellizcaba levemente los botones rosas, sintiendo con su lengua como estos se ponían duros.

—Pa-para Cart… ahh!

Mirando aquel rostro sonrojado, con su mano libre quito la poca tela que traía encima el rubio. Kenny abrió sus ojos con perplejidad pero no se opuso.

— ¿enserio me odias?

—Como no tienes idea…

Sin dejar de masajear lamio tres de sus dedos y cuando estuvieron bien lubricados empezó a tantear la entrada del rubio. Sintió como este se tensaba.

—Si quieres no lo hago…

—Sigue.

Lo invadían unos dedos fríos y largos. Quería llorar de nuevo pero no valía la pena.

—Ya… mmm… hazlo.

El líquido plateado de Kenny cubrió su mano.

Saco su miembro de los pantalones y con sus manos separo las torneadas piernas que tenia frente a él. Se posiciono en el sitio indicado y presiono.

— ¡Ahh!

—Aguanta… por favor…

En una sola estocada entro totalmente en el rubio. Vio como lagrimas cubrían el rostro de Kenny y lo beso. Kenny se aferro a él envolviéndolo en un abrazo irrompible.

— ¡Ahhh! Cartman ¡ah!

Arremetía contra él con fuerza inmensurable mientras que Kenny gemía con sensualidad nata. Sus manos se deslizaban por todo su cuerpo para sentirlo real y cálido. _Es un sueño._

—Sua-suave… Cartman…

—Eric… mi nombre es Eric…

—Eric… ámame…

Beso sus labios rojizos nuevamente para trasmitirle que lo haría siempre.

Siempre lo amaría, nunca dejaría de hacerlo. Fue un solo error, un estúpido error haberlo dejado. ¿Qué hubiera podido pasar en su ausencia?

—Te amo, Kenneth…

—Lose…

**3.**

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Tu regalo, vamos ábrelo.

Con sus cejas fruncidas tomo la caja y rasco con brusquedad el papel decorativo. Abrió sus ojos con asombro al ver su regalo.

— ¿Te gusta? —el nerviosismo de Eric era evidente.

—Yo… —sonrió y le dedico una mirada de amor al mayor— Si me gusta. Me encanta. Gracias.

—Cualquier cosa por ti —murmuro para besarlo dulcemente en los labios.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado. Personalmente es otra pareja que amo *_* Son tan kawaiis! <strong>  
><strong>Prometo hacer la proxima vez el Crenny xD O estaba pensando en un CartmanButters... nose, nose xD**

**Todos sus comentarios son bien recibidos.**

**Gracias por leer de antemano.**

**Nos leemos la proxima vez!**

**Ahi se ven!**

**P E A C E**


End file.
